Adventure Mode: A Smashing Melee
by Bomber58
Summary: Based on Melee's Adventure Mode; The clones have always been overlooked and seen as useless. In response to this, Dr. Mario, Young Link, Roy and Pichu set out on a tour around the Universe of Trophies. However, they find themselves in the midst of a conspiracy with more than a passing connection to the Subspace Incident...
1. Prologue

**Because I obviously do not have enough stories active, I have started yet another story for the smash bros section. Just a quick note: If you have seen my other stories, be warned that this one will be much more serious and somewhat darker than my other ones. While humor will be present, the story will not be humor focused, but instead more story driven.**

**Put bluntly, this is The Epic Quest of Pichu on medication.**

**Special credit to HeartEsart on deviantART: One of her pictures inspired a certain costume choice in this chapter (I can't say much without spoiling a clue.) **

**I do not own the smash bros series or any other characters in this fanfiction unless stated otherwise yadda yadda yadda.**

Our story begins in a secret underground lair. The lair was being staffed by Goombas, Waddle Dees, Egg Pawns, metools and other assorted baddies while a large white hand was on the phone with a mysterious stranger.

"And that's just what I want! Crazy? He wants salsa. Salsa as far as the eye can see. And leave it wrapped in trillion dollar Brazilian bank notes, got it? … Okay, how much time do you need? …Until **SEVEN** O'clock?! _**That's it, the hostage dies!" **_The sentient hand then slammed the receiver (and the rest of the phone) deep within the Earth and realized, with a heavy heart, that he would have to deal with the Digletts. Again. At this moment, his office door was blown open as a group of four irate smashers (one of whom had used his skull to rudely break down the door) barged in looking determined. The smallest, a yellow baby mouse stood up to Master.

"Master Hand," It began looking maliciously at said hand, "We have had enough!" another smasher, a man with a mustache in a doctor's uniform also spoke up.

"Yeah! You may-a treat us very badly sometimes, but this-a time you've gone too far!" Master Hand looked at them as indifferently as a hand could.

"Erm… Who are you and what have I done?"

The green wearing swordsman leapt onto the table alongside Pichu and yelled at him.

"We know what you did to Roy!"

_Several Hours earlier_

Pichu, Young Link and Dr. Mario were currently cleaning out the trophy gallery to make way for the New Nintendo Super Smash Bros Tournament season. These tournaments were held every new console-I mean "cycle" and was usually broadcasted throughout multiple dimensions; not just the world of trophies. Meanwhile, denizens throughout the multiverses entered to have themselves cloned into a trophy avatar and compete in the tourney.

Currently, Pichu was shocked at the fact that Young Link and Dr. Mario were currently thinking of not entering this cycle.

"Guys!" Pichu whined to his friends as the trophy gallery was being dusted. "Why aren't you entering this cycle? This is a complete TWO seasons this time!" Dr. Mario looked sadly toward the mouse while Young Link kept sweeping.

"I'm-a sorry Pichu, it's just that Master Hand does appear to have a point. He keeps-a telling us that we're just… inferior. And he's right. Besides, I can-a use this time to continue studying medicine."

"Well, what about you Young Link? Given that Toon Link might not compete, why aren't you entering?" Young Link looked down and sighed.

"To be honest, even if I was allowed back in the tourney (which I'm not) I probably wouldn't go. You see, I was interrupted from looking for… someone whom I might have fought with on occasion."

Young Link said no more.

Pichu's ears drooped. This meant that only three missing veterans would be entering the chance to reenter the cycle: Himself, Mewtwo, and the perpetually absent Roy. Curiously enough, Pichu nor anyone for that matter saw Roy after the announcement that the five failed to get in, but considering Mewtwo disappeared shortly after rather than allow himself to be re-trophified for most of the tournament, they had assumed that Roy had also left. At least until Dr. Mario inspected a large lump of dust and found a fallen trophy...

_In the present…_

At this point, Master Hand started laughing smugly at that little "accident" at least until he remembered that he was floating in front of four weak, angry clones. But before he could banish them to the twelfth dimension (Where his mother was trying to renegotiate with him) Roy stepped forward and bowed.

"Sir Master, if I may interject? My companions and I would like to redeem ourselves in hopes of bettering your view of us. Thus, we would like to take the Melee Tour challenge, fitting in that the melee tourney was the first (and only) official tourney we were in." The other clones and a crowd of bystanders, such as Raiden and Silver the Hedgehog, all randomly came out of nowhere and started clapping profusely.

Master Hand got tears in his non-existent eyes. Tears of horror. Would these four clones _ really _think that he, The Master Hand, would allow them, a bunch of useless copycats (one of whom he invited for ***ts and giggles) to take the Adventure Tour?! Because they would; He has to. On the plus side, he thought, if he kills them, there would be a scandal, an investigation, and eventually an International Incident. Meanwhile, if they got killed on the tour, then the blood would be on somebody else's' hands! Muhahahahaha!

"Alright you little rascals, I'll comply. Now let's head off for Portal Park to discuss how this tea party will go down." The clones, shocked that Master actually listened to them, were wary as Young Link asked "But isn't Portal Park dangerous?"

"No it's not."

"Then what about Marth and Sonic?"

"Wha-"

"_**That was an accident-accidents happen-shut up!"**_ And so Master Hand lead the mostly wary (but extremely confused in Roy's case) smashers to Portal Park, constantly muttering that nobody would have batted an eyelash at their deaths if this was "_Attack of Giygas"._

Unbeknownst to the group, Master Hand's "accident", like many of his other "accidents" had dire consequences. However, unlike the others, this "accident" is very colossal.

It had started out simply enough; Marth, in another bout of egotism, wanted to try the All-Star challenge; A challenge which made extensive use of the Portal Park system. However, while audiences saw Marth enter the portal, he never showed up for his match. In fact, he never showed up anywhere for a few months until he suddenly returned claiming to have no memory of anything after stepping into the portal. There were still things off about Marth after his reappearance however. Firstly, he was quite prone to fits of depression and anger, almost as if he was mad at everything. Secondly, whenever these fits came about he would wear his white outfit along with a different tiara-I mean crown consisting of an ovular hole with a blood red gem taking up most of the space, giving it the striking resemblance of a red eye. Nobody took notice of this except for Kirby and King Dedede, whom would stop whatever they were doing and cringe visibly.

Another disturbing change was Marth began talking in his sleep. While he would deny having nightmares, Marth would constantly mumble that "they" were always watching and, shortly after the reveal of three of the soon to be newcomers, seemed to be warning them to stay away before "They" arrived. After a certain point Marth would only mumble ten numbers, first four then, after a pause, six. Eventually, King Dedede had Marth attend his castle and asked one of the castle aides to watch him for the numbers. When he turned them into letters, Dedede went extremely pale and ran off like he'd just seen Kirby while holding his cake.

However, nobody else, as noted before, noticed and for those whom actually did notice, Master Hand had the portal tested several times before slapping Marth over the head and chastising him for playing such a cruel prank. That was Crazy's job. Eventually, life went back to normal in the World of Trophies.

At least until it happened again.

The second occurrence happened similarly to the first; some young upstart wanted to try All-Star mode. This time, however, it was Sonic whom had heard Marth's story and, seeing as how it would be sometime until he knew whether or not he would be around next cycle, decided to check it out. He used the Portal Park system, stepped into the portal and disappeared for several months until reemerging just in time for the announcement of the new tourney. Intriguingly, unlike Marth, Sonic was a lot more informative, telling of how he was in some sort of void, helpless to do anything other watch and listen. In terms of watching, he noted that the void was black and reddish and when it was not made up of horrifying faces, it was made up of barcodes and hexagons. This description made both Kirby and Ness grow stiff with shock. Meanwhile, in the listening department, Ness and Lucas tried to extract the memories from Sonic, but mental images of strange and sinister eyes forced them to grab only snippets of the conversation.

The snippets in question seemed to come from one source, but came out as a chorus.

"…..according…..plan…vassal…..subspace…..vassals…. .Polygon…happy…..joy…hopes…..boy…..Love…..….all reduced…..."

Very few could make sense of that conversation and those whom could make sense of some of it chose not to make themselves known.

Like Marth, Sonic underwent a change in attitude unconsciously and would also be prone to fits of negativity. He even started wearing a white cloak-like cloth with a straight line on it and seemed to sprout a second tail, although unlike his best friend, the second tail seemed greenish. He too also started mumbling about "them".

Finally it all came to a head when, after the announcement of the three newcomers, Sonic ran past The Villager and the Wii Fit Trainer, pointed at Mega Man and said six simple words.

"They were looking for you."

To those on the surface, the two cases seemed relatively unconnected and that if anyone learned something today, it was this: ego-centric people should not use Portal Park. This left two groups with inkling as to the real meaning of things: Those from the Earthbound universe, and residents of Pop Star.

_Portal Park; Present_

Portal Park, despite all the horrible "accidents" that happen there, was an actually calm, collected place. It was a simple field with rolling hills and great wood oaks, and if one listened closely, one could hear the sounds of mighty lumberjacks bursting into song about how they're okay and the hours of work that they accomplish and-

"Shut it narrator, I'm about to take an infodump!"

Master Hand dropped the booklet (creatively named "Plot") with a mighty grunt and turned to the four soon to be killed challengers.

"All right, you four soon to be "accident prone" suckers, listen up! You will be traveling to several different Countries, Worlds, and even dimensions in search of many badges in the shape of; a mushroom, a… DK emblem, the Triforce, a… screwball thingy, a warpstar, er… the starfox emblem (or Conarian Army Emblem… I don't care), A Pokeball, A F-Zero helmet, An Earth emblem and finally, an eggplant- And before you ask, no Roy, there isn't a Fire Emblem stage yet. Get over it! Once you have all these badges, bring them to the arena and I'll comply with whatever it was you wanted. Do you understand?" Roy raised his hand.

"Sir Master… Let's say we failed to get all the badges…" Master Hand simply snapped his fingers and opened a portal. Out of the portal, Crazy Hand popped out wielding a mallet and a trophy of Tabuu. No words were needed. Everyone jumped into the portal and was whisked away. Master continued to laugh, but Crazy was somewhat unnerved (which is really saying something).

"Brother, are you sure that Tabuu is truly gone?"

Master hand simply looked (?) at Crazy and kept laughing. "Come on Crazy," he giggled, "Don't you remember? When the Smashers killed Tabuu, they took all of Subspace out with him! Mark my words: The Subspace Emissary is dead! Gone! Ceased to exist! The only way something like that Subspace Incident could happen again was if somebody had _put _Tabuu up to it and takes matters into their own hands!" And so the two gloves proceeded to laugh manically… unaware of the girly swordsman and the hedgehog staring at them.

**To be continued in chapter 2… whenever I finish it…**

**Fun fact: This chapter has three different versions: The Epic Quest of Pichu (Completely Chaotic) A second unfinished one: (Slightly Saner) and this version (On medication). The other two versions were more humor based and also contained Stage 1 of Adventure Mode.**


	2. Vs Peach

**I would also like to clarify- I'm not going the "Awkward Zombie" route or the route of any of the other fanfictions- The story takes place in the World of Trophies- A collection of Nintendo Worlds with interplanetary settings also being close by. The closest to a "Smash Mansion" is the arena (based somewhat on the battlefield) and even then, it's different. This will be discussed later, but rather interesting to know for now.**

**Here we are at chapter 2. In this chapter, the smashers go to the Mushroom Kingdom and are antagonized by a recurring, menacing King and his ineffectual son. Meanwhile, a conspiracy is starting to brew concerning an ancient, evil artifact and a vengeful ghost… **

Chapter 2: NYARGLEBARGLE

Our four heroes then woke up in a land beyond imagination, with a twist of wonderland. Platforms and bricks hung in the air in the same way that spaceships don't, brown sentient mushrooms hung out with turtles that stood on two legs and wore boots, Pipes shot out of the ground- oh wait, we're only in the Mushroom Kingdom, never mind. Young Link pointed in a certain direction and found a giant intimate get together of several of the mushrooms and turtles.

The beings were having the time of their lives; some having radical barbeques whilst others had fancy monocles and decided to feel like sirs merrily into the night. On stage, meanwhile stood another turtle, although this one was very different. He stood slightly smaller than the other turtles, much scalier, had the snout of an ox, a shell covered in spikes and had a shock of red hair, done up in a ponytail. The young ox-turtle-dragon-thing took the podium.

"Attention!" He called and everything that heard his voice stood at attention, all 'serious business!' like. "Now then everyone, Papa told me that today, at 2:47; Mario will run down to the Mushroom Kingdom generic store to buy Mama Peach cake mix, as per her request. At that point, dad will fly in, snatch her, and take her to back to the castle, where, with the powers he stole from Mas-" It was at this point in the plan that one could hear the airship theme playing, almost like a ringtone. The speaker blushed and ran over to a small hovercraft, shaped like a basin or maybe even a light bulb with a clown face on it, and picked up a toy phone receiver.

"Hi Papa… what? B-but you said… You mean you didn't…? But Papa, you know how they feel about me! Well, all except-… but da-…Yes Papa." He then made his way, sulkily, back to the stage and sighed.

"Alright, change of plans. When Mario leaves, I'll coordinate the airships, Kamek will grab Mama Peach, everyone else will just wander aimlessly. Any questions?" A goomba lifted up a signpost…somehow to show that he, indeed, had a question. "Yes Frank?"

"Listen, Prince Bowsy-"

"_Bowser __**Jr."**_

"I dunno man, I mean, Mario may start starting something with us, I mean-"

"I am a professor and I AGREE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!" Sir Issac Goomba interjected. Junior simply started yelling.

"Shut up! Yes the bad man will show up, but by that time dad will have (hopefully) stolen the powers of the Master Hand and everything will fall into place!" Junior vaguely realized that even if Mario were to show up at Bowser's front door, Bowser Sr. still has a Dark Cannon in prime condition. "So all we have to do is complete the part of the plan that we always do! And not even that bad man, Mario can stop us! At ease!" And the mood suddenly turned back to the way it was before.

Young Link then turned to Dr. Mario. "Really?! A picnic in plain sight? 'The part of the plan that we always do'!? How often does this happen?!"

"At least twice a month." Link buried his face in his hands.

"Not even _Zelda_ gets kidnapped that often."

As this was going on Roy was studying the creatures that were now pouring into the pathways by the dozens. This was going to be a tricky siege; there were thousands of the beings that were even now marching to their posts. How was he expected to guard the castle with only one healer and one mage, and two melee attackers? Add in the fact he didn't have any weapons to give Dr. Mario (at least Pichu can count as a magic user) and-

Suddenly Roy started (Nearly knocking off Pichu, whom had been resting peacefully on his shoulder) realizing just know what was wrong with the above paragraph *crash*.

"Dr. Mario?"

"That's-a me!"

"What time is it?"

"Just about… 2:47. Why do you-wait…"

The four then turned around to see eight airships rise into the sky. Seven airships, each embossed with a face slightly-but-not-really resembling their commander's (only in species) circled around the Doomship: The Koopa Royal Family's personal airship. The flotilla then proceeded to fly straight towards Toadstool Castle. Dr. Mario shook his head and merrily ran after the fleet, with Pichu and Young Link following excitedly and Roy… not so excitedly.

_Meanwhile…_

Two Hammer bros stood at the entrance to a castle in the middle of nowhere special. The Hammer Bros stood in silence because, dang it, they were guards of the high and mighty King Bowser and nothing was going to stop-

"Hey man."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh."

"Know any good jokes?"

"Uh…"

Suddenly a creepy voice entered the conversation.

"_Hehehehehe… I know a good joke…"_

The first guard perked up slightly. "Well dude?" He pressured the voice. "Tell us!"

"Yeah." His companion added.

A ghost suddenly appeared in front of the two guards. The ghost, by Mushroom Kingdom standards, looked like an average, run-of-the-mill boo at first glance. However, this wasn't taking into account the menacing teeth, the creepy, constantly shadowed eyes, and the bright red/hot pink jewel crown on its head.

"_Okay, stop me if you've heard this one before." _ The paranormal king said before blasting guard #2 with a bolt of purple lightning. Instantly, the guard disappeared and in his place was a painting of a terrified Hammer Bro. King Boo laughed manically while the other guard simply sat confused.

"I don't get it." King Boo then stopped laughing and looked annoyed.

"_Run, screaming in fear."_ He commanded a limb to his face. The guard complied perfectly.

Bowser's Castle was truly a spectacle. The place, contrary to Bowser's usual haunts, shockingly resembled a place for living rather than nothing but lava and floating platforms and puzzles that serve no purpose but to annoy you as you look for the bathroom. Make no mistake, there was lava, and floating platforms and puzzles that serve no purpose but to annoy you as you look for the bathroom, but they were kept at a refreshing minimum, because even Bowser needed to use the can every now and then. It also made plentiful use of the white pillars from Bowser's target test (presumably, Bowser has a thing for them?)

However, King Boo's target was none other than the King of Koopa's throne room: A gigantic hall, filled with chairs of varying kinds of evil; a chair made entirely of money, a chair that was in front of a giant pipe organ, a chair that looked more like a clownish unicycle and even a simple wooden chair surrounded by stacks of wooden chairs and splinters. At the very edge of the room however sat a giant throne that reeked of awesome: Spikes, gold, Lava pits that had flaming dragons erupt from them and rise up and breathe fire into the air, the works. And attached to it were a broom parking space and a high chair that was made of silver. At least, that's where the thrones usually sat.

King Boo floated invisibly and befuddled as to where the throne could have disappeared to when he suddenly got a call on his ghost phone.

"Hello there! You've reached the Master of Illusions! Please leave a message along with a reason why you shouldn't soon be hanging on a wall in my mansion for eternity!"

"_Well, for starters I'm your partner," _replied a voice that sounded almost otherworldly. "_Second, our business partner would be most displeased if he learned that his most trusted ally was turned into a painting by his slightly less trusted ally._"

"Oh, it's just you Giygas, what do you want?"

"_First of all, call me Giygue. That is my name in this form. I'd like you to give an update on where you are._

"I'm right in front of the throne. Any second now, all will fall into place. Or at least it will when I find that throne."

"_What are you talking about? Princess Toadstool's throne should be easy to find."_

King Boo was silent.

"… _You're at Koopa's Castle aren't you?"_

"Shut up!"

"_If you are trying to impress our business partner, then I'm afraid that won't work. Are you sure you're not making the same mistakes as the _other_ King Teresa?"_

"Shut up! If anything I'm in a better position! All I need is the memory, and then we'll be able to recreate the Dark Star! And what better place to get said memory than Bowser, King of the Koopas?" King Boo was smiling now and brimming with overconfidence. "All I need to do is enter Mr. B's head, get the memory and run straight for the Hyper Zone!"

"_Actually, that's part of the reason why I'm calling." _The King's confidence left him like snow in a heat wave. "_We are currently hovering over the Skyworld and engaging Palutena's army. The battle is growing fierce but 'He' said that we are closing in on a checkmate. Since you were taking too long and our soldiers needed backup, we needed to move the Dark Star planetoid towards Skyworld. Normally, one of Them would be able to help you, but because of the battle… and since everyone else is away… We just need time. End Transmission!" _A dial tone rang out.

King Boo gave an angry shriek. Of course it was Giygas that constantly giving him bad news. How fitting. The kingly specter, a villain whom captured Mario, but lost to _Luigi (__**twice)**_ was the one having trouble doing his contribution to the aliens' evil plan, phase 1. But, part one required a lot of Dark Energy and Dark Matter. And since one problem doesn't require else much to solve and the Dark Star can handle the other…

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound echoing through the throne room. Two giant pillars (again due to preference) were lowering as a section of the floor, brilliantly disguised as a section of the roof, lowered.

King Boo made a very, very, _very, _wide smile.

* * *

The four heroes, after numerous bonked Goombas and kicked Koopas, came to a clearing overlooking the local mushroom sea. Dr. Mario opened his mouth and sighed a breath before turning toward his companions.

"See guys! Was that so hard?" Pichu and Young Link nodded happily whilst Roy fell to his knee, due to all the "**Hardcore Platforming Action**". "And now that we're halfway to the castle-"

"_Halfway?!"_

"-All we have to do is cross this moat!" The moat in question was a long stretch of water with Koopas, Paratroopas and the occasional grassy rough, along with several floating platforms. Before Roy could faint at this sight, a bratty voice rang out.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Dr. Mario's eyes narrowed as the Koopa from the podium flew over in his personalized hovercraft built to resemble a clown. Before the good doctor could dish out a prescription of pain/child abuse, Pichu pointed at the koopa prince.

"Mario, who's that?" The baby pokemon intoned, whilst Roy and Young Link were happy for the young one's innocence to cover up their questions. The koopa smirked proudly and raised a bandana with a set of fangs drawn on up to his muzzle.

"Beware you trespassers! You are trespassing on the future property of the Koopa Troop! I, prince Bowser the second/Bowser Jr. command you to _get off my papa's property!"_

There was silence, at least until Young Link asked:

"Bowser had another kid?!"

"Actually, Young Link-"

"_Miyamoto is a dirty liar!_" Junior barked angrily before taking out his magic paintbrush, "And just for bringing that up, plumber boy, you're first on my hit list. Bow before my awesome might!" Dr. Mario made a move to pummel the royal brat, but the Pherian prince had a bluff to try. He walked calmly to Bowser Jr.'s clown car and sighed.

"Listen… Junior was it? I'm sorry but you're not as threatening as you think you are. You're more… adorable, and I am quite against the idea of beating up a child so if you would be so kind as to let us pass-"

The other prince was mortified at Roy's statement, turning a shade of beet red before angrily flying down to Roy.

"You think that I'm… adorable?! That's it; I'll show you how threatening I am!" Junior then took in a very deep breath. He held for five seconds… ten seconds… fifteen seconds. He turned blue, purple, polka dot (somehow) and every color in between. The Koopa prince's soon to be victims stared in abject horror. Eventually, as the big bad wolf (whom may very well be a member of this young one's bloodline) huffed and puffed his lungs out, Bowser Jr. unleashed a

MIGHTY!

FEARSOME!

spark.

Stunned silence.

Bowser Jr. looked even more humiliated and, to compensate, got out his easel.

"That was just a fluke! I meant to do that! _Don't judge me!" _Upon the easel, Bowser Jr. started rapid painting yellow yoshis upon his cold shouldered audience. There was only one flaw in this brilliant plan; The Yoshis were extremely aerodynamic. The smashers were quite relaxed upon realizing this; Dr. Mario looked through several patients files and even treated one particularly badly drawn yoshi, Young Link practiced his ocarina (and, much to his frustration, it was a generic pink fairy who appeared to ask him if he wanted to speak to Saria), Pichu practiced his dodging while attempting to maximize the amount of yoshis in his thunderbolts and Roy even had time to pick up a flower for Lilina when he returned to Phere. This wave of ownage simply made Bowsy- er, Junior even angrier.

"**You cheaters! I bet you did something to make my paintings so floaty! You're gonna get it now you stupid cheating-" **Junior realized all too late that he was on the very edge of his clown car. Sadly, he was too far over the event horizon and so, the Eggman-esque koopa tumbled into the water. This allowed the clones a moment of rest before moving on.

"Is that all he does?" Roy questioned with an eyebrow raised, hard pressed to believe that this was one of Bowser's kids. Dr. Mario saw his expression and folded his arms.

"He's a lot tougher than he looks. He usually uses some sort of machine or creation to fight. Sometimes he even remembers to _duck _when I jump towards him." The doctor shuddered at that memory. The entire concept of a koopa, koopaling or royal, hiding in their shell _before_ Mario made contact with them was completely alien to him. "Then there was the Battle Ring…"

"Hey guys! Look how easy this is to drive!" The two oldest members of the group turned to the two youngest and gaped with shock. In the air, Young Link and Pichu had hijacked the Junior Clown Car and were merrily racing it through the air. Dr. Mario got an idea and was pleased to find that Roy had the same.

* * *

Princess Peach cautiously watched the plains below. She was extremely jumpy due to the lack of Bowser action; He was two days overdue for a usual kidnapping and the fact that Mario had gone out to get some more tea only made her feel worse. Just as the Princess decided that having a tea party on the roof was a bad idea, Bowser Jr's Clown Car crashed on to the roof. And amongst the wreckage was…

"**Mario!"** Peach ran towards her love interest, but slowed when she saw the doctor uniform before realizing what those two meant. "Doctor Mario! Are you okay?"

"I'm-a fine Peachy." Mario said modestly. He smiled at her for a moment before remembering the fleet of airships currently approaching the castle. "Listen Peach; Bowser is on his way here right now to, no doubt, kidnap you. We've got to stop them-we can explain later but for now-"

"You're not going anywhere!" The doctor and the princess looked to the right edge of the castle to see a squirming prince climb his way onto the roof. Somehow. "I'm going to make sure Mama Peach meets Papa!" The child pulled out a radio and barked an order into it. "Ludwig! Wendy O.! Iggy! **Now!**"

In the distance, three of the airships trained their guns on the princess' castle and fired a Banzai Bill each. Directly at Junior. Luckily, the targets were either still disoriented by the crash, or were standing around shocked so it wasn't a total loss.

"_**Not at me!**_"

"It was an accident Herr Bowsy." Ludwig lied like a lizard.

"Yeah, you were in the way." Wendy O. chimed.

"Aw…" Iggy bemoaned. One of them didn't go boom…" He sounded extremely crestfallen.

Bowser Jr. looked at the center of the castle and saw that, true to Iggy's word, one Banzai Bill embedded itself in the top tower of Peach's Castle. Junior took out his magic paintbrush and began looking for his prey, only to be knocked off by an even larger Clown Car. The soot covered Smashers watched as a figure rose out of the carriage, hands gripping the sides.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen,"** began a growly voice amplified by microphone. "**It has come to my attention that there is a stunning lack of awesome in the vicinity…**" Bowser, King of the Koopas, emerged from his trademark-but-not-seen-that-often Clown Car. "**I'm here to fix that! Here I come Peachy Pie!**" Bowser threw himself out of the car and walked over to Peach, who was trying to keep a pleasant smile.

"Erm, Bowser? Do you think you can talk a little more quietly?"

"**Of course! (cough) **(cough) Of course! So Peach, as much as I would like to simply sweep you off your feet and take you away, I must admit that there is a dual purpose to this visit. You see, Master Hand has hired me to do a little… elimination work." Bowser pulled out a bunch of pictures. "Have you seen a pretty boy, an abomination of a rat, a kid wearing a skirt and Mario dressed as a doctor anywhere?" Bowser then noticed his audience and gave a triumphant laugh. "What luck! Once I turn you four in to Master Hand, I can screw him over like I did to Antasma! Thanks plumber- whoops I mean doctor!" And so, Bowser started by charging at the Dr. Mario and pinning him to the ground. But, before he could trophify the doctor, he got hit by a boomerang. The turtle ox crooked his neck towards the former Kokiri who threw it.

"Well, well. The fairy boy is trying to be a hero. You may think you're top stuff but that's because you _never faced me!"_

Bowser ran at Young Link, preparing to slug him, only for him to roll out of the way, while Bowser fumbles the punch low tier style and trips over instead. Young Link then brought his sword down on Bowser's hide several times before the koopa managed to trick him into shield stunning. As the boy sat dazed, Bowser leaped in the air to do a hip drop. Seconds later he sprung back in the air for a _different_ reason, courtesy of Roy. Bowser stopped for a moment to ride the pain out, but said pain was bolstered when Pichu used a skull bash, the one of few moves that was actually stronger than Pikachu's. The king was not impressed and grabbed the rodent's prehensile tail. Thankfully for Pichu, Bowser was interrupted by a hammer to the skull.

"**CHALLENGER APPROACHING"**

"_That would have been nice to know a second ago."_ Bowser thought briefly while clutching his face. He eventually managed to get a look at his assailant: A lanky man wearing a lot of green.

"Luigi!" Peach and Dr. Mario cheered.

"Luigi…" Bowser groaned angrily.

"Green Stache!" A bratty voice echoed from the side of the castle.

"Hey bro!" Luigi called out to Mario as he walked over. "How are you up here?! I thought that was you I stomped on!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Enough!" Bowser got back up from the hammer blow and started spewing fire all over the place. Most held up well, but Young Link's shield (which was made of wood) burnt to a crisp. The second fireball launched at him over the side of the castle roof. The good news: He survived via his hookshot. The bad news: He was spotted by Bowser Jr. who quickly put his paintbrush to good use.

Roy decided that Pichu's talents are probably best suited to helping Young Link for now and then turned to the Mushroom Kingdom residents.

"Dr. Mario, I've got a plan. Can you disorient Bowser somewhere near the central tower?" The doctor, his brother and the princess nodded their heads.

"Okay guys; lets-a go!"

Bowser's rampage was halted when a bunch of pills were absorbed into his body in a way he did not like. Dr. Mario was, who else, the culprit. When Bowser tried to attack the doctor, Mario simply used his doctor cape like a bull cape before grabbing Bowser by the tail. Bowser's heart dropped, already knowing what happens next. Sure enough, the physician swung him in the direction of the castle tower. However, while en route, Bowser heard another noise and was rebounded back to sender by a Luigi Missile. Finally, Peach, swapping places with Dr. Mario, pulled out Toad to take the brunt of the attack. Toad, in counter, shot out spores and while Bowser was preoccupied, Peach used Peach Bomber, sending Bowser to the tower yet again, although with a huge grin on his face.

At the Central Tower, Roy sidestepped Bowser's entrance and stood, back to the tower letting Bowser notice him. And boy was Bowser mad! Steam even erupted from his ears. The reptile King charged Roy and held him to the tower.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Give Bowser a fecal matter cleaning for no charge at all! I don't know where you and those other rejects were during the Brawl Cycle, but I'm just glad to see you again. After all…" Bowser then took a swing at Roy, who ducked to the side. "I know 'Hetro Man' certainly missed 'straight boy'!" *punch* "And Ganon will be paying me tons of rupees just to see the hero of time hanging by his skirt!" *punch* "And everyone'll be overjoyed to see our favorite punching bag!" *punch* "And- oh wait, the doctor was here last tourney as the medic… oh well, three out of four ain't bad."

Roy was furious at the insults hurled at him and his friends but kept a level head. Instead, he looked the ox-turtle in the eye and made a simple demand.

"Bowser. Leave."

"**Gahahaha! **And what are you doing to do about it?! Pretty useless without your sword!"

"Who needs-a sword when you have-a me?!" Dr. Mario, standing triumphantly at the top of the castle, did a ground pound. Said ground pound was the straw that broke the camel's back, and the banzai bill landed into Bowser's narrowly held up waiting arms. With some strain, the koopa king was able to lift the massive missile.

"**Fools! Nobody can stop Bowser, King of- **" The Banzai Bill stated blinking. Koopa silently turned to the smirking swordsman. "…I hate you so much…"

***BANG***

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*Shing*

"Uh…" Roy opened his eyes to see his friends beaming at him. "What…happened?"

"Your plan worked Roy!" Dr. Mario proclaimed and pointed. Where the king and the prince had their little talk now lay a still trophy of Bowser. Peach looked conflicted at it.

"Poor Bowser," she muttered sadly, "shouldn't we-?"

"Let's wait until Mario and his friends leave." Luigi decided. Then the man in green took a closer look at his guests. "Wait-a minute… are those…" Before Green Stache could finish his thought, the most nightmarish thing happened.

Prior, the sky had been a joyous light blue with a few sentient clouds in the air. But then, a wave of black rolled into the sky, completely blocking out the sun. Needless to say, several Toads on the ground started to freak out majorly. Meanwhile, as flashes of lighting filled the sky, the six were reacting with looks of shock and fear.

Dr. Mario turned to Young Link, hoping to Rosalina that the child had played the Song of Storms.

"I've seen plenty of storm clouds Dr. Mario, but _this…_" The doctor worriedly turned to Roy, who had Pichu crying into the front of his armor. The knight shook his head; he didn't recognize the clouds either. The closest connection Mario could make was the appearance of the airship Halberd.

Peach was looking especially scared, but Luigi comforted her. "There, there Peach, don't worry. Mario and I will-" However, Luigi's confidence shattered like glass when a creepy laugh echoed through the area. The laugh was traveling and nobody knew where it came from. Sometimes it would be far away and other times, it would be nearby, and even twice Luigi was sure it was right in front of him. Those who weren't unnerved heavily by the clouds were unnerved now.

Suddenly, a mass of shadow bugs bubbled in the air and flew down towards Bowser's discarded trophy. Lastly a small cloud of the unknown substance detached itself from the rest of the clouds. It then vanished, leaving in its place-

"**King Boo?!"** Luigi screamed in horror. His arch nemesis was apparently back. Again. The King of Boos laughed sadistically.

"_Well if it isn't Luigi, old pal. And I see you brought your friends, how cute! But… where is that vacuum you always cherish? Oh well, I've come to pay a short visit."_ He turned to the Shadow Bugs and took out a jewel incrusted scepter. The jewel on both the scepter and his crown both proceeded to glow blood red. _"Okay boys; extract the Dark Star memory from Bowser!"_ The shadow bugs then converged on Bowser's Trophy, like a pack of vultures on a recently dead carcass. Peach, not willing to stand for this, threw a vegetable at the ghost's head. King Boo was furious, but as he trained the scepter and he saw several of Peach's memories, his glare melted into an even more wicked smile.

_"Actually DM, change of plans. Some of you continue on Bowser, but the rest I want you to extract Ms. Shadow from the fair princess, if you'll kindly."_ Peach didn't budge until she heard "Ms. Shadow". Then the clouds swarmed her. As memories were reviewed and added, Peach stumbled upon and shouted one important name before disappearing completely:

"Iceberg!"

Mario, now no longer playing around, ran towards King Boo, only to be beaten there by Young Link who seemed especially angry.

"_Leave my friends alone you undead, insane-"_

"_What's wrong boy? Afraid of losing your friends like how she left you?!"_

Young Link stopped short of the ghost, sword in hand and shocked expression on face. He knew King Boo wasn't reading his mind nor memories so how did-

*Zap*

A portrait of a kokiri boy appeared on the ground where Young Link stood; he had a look of horror on his face. King Boo started to brag.

"_Can you believe this, plumber boys?! I came here expecting only the Dark Star, and now you guys will forced to watch these deadbeats become paintings _and _for me to make an ally of the princess!_" Dr. Mario tried this time to strike the ghost, but seeing as how King Boo was, well, a boo, his efforts were fruitless. Luigi had slightly better luck after running into the castle to get the Poltergust 2000, but due to the lack of spiked balls, the deathly being was frustrating to catch. Roy would've gotten involved, but considering the weeping with fright child, his fellow swordsman was a painting, the looks Dr. Mario gave him, and the general horror, he was forced to pass. It didn't help that King Boo was laughing psychotically and commanding black lightning bolts to fire on the roof the whole time.

Much to the ghost's continued pleasure, two fresh trophies appeared on the roof after a short time; One was a orb with a star embossed on the front, the other was a trophy of Princess Peach, but with more gothic clothing.

"_**Yes!**_**"**

"**No!"**

Unfortunately for Dr. Mario and Luigi, King Boo managed to entrap the four remaining smashers in a lighting circle with a swift flick of the not-wrist and trapped Peach's Castle in a funnel cloud made of the same clouds above. As a plus, he revived a shaken Young Link and Princess Peach.

"_You suckers! You don't know the creatures I'm working with! But since I found it so fun how you tried to oppose me, I'll give you two hints. One…" _With a flash of some bolts, an eye was carved on to the roof of Peach's Castle. "_Two…_" Another bolt of lightning and a gyro symbol was painted clearly. The Mushroom Kingdom residents recognized it.

"The subspace army?!"

"_Well not them exactly, but you're close. Now…_" The crown and the scepter began to glow… "_**Good Night…"**_

Everyone, excluding Bowser for some reason, was blown off the roof. After a minute, Bowser's trophy stand was touched.

"Stupid Roy-_**What the?!**_" Then, Out of pure sadism, the king slapped him out of the funnel cloud, into the moat and on top of the long since fallen off Bowser Jr.

* * *

"Don't worry, Dr. Mario; we'll be okay." The doctor turned to his companions whom were preparing to board a raft towards DK Island. Overall, almost everyone was okay; Luigi nearly had a heart attack, Peach was slightly dizzy from her attack, Young Link, while still pressing forward, seem just as shaken at King Boo's comment as being turned into a painting, Roy, other than concern for his friends, was more disappointed that he didn't help and Pichu acknowledged that he'll have nightmares for possible months (if the clones lived that long) and yet still wanted to follow through. The doctor himself was mostly unscathed and still slightly worried about Peach, but the princess had steadfastly reassured him that she and Luigi would be fine. "I may not be 'Super Mario Adventures' Peach, but I can still defend myself! Luigi and I will try to investigate whatever's going on with King Boo."

"Don't worry bro! If Peach gets neck deep into trouble, I'll be there to save her!" Luigi, whom had recently become much braver in the face of enemies like Bowser added. Dr. Mario beamed at them before heading for the makeshift log raft floating in the castle moat where his friends waited.

"Okay guys, we've survived the Mushroom Kingdom, albeit with a few… differences than usual. But, we're not trophies, and Peach gave us the badge. Regrettably, we cannot do anything about King Boo at the moment; we can only continue our quest and hope to return to stop him. In the meantime, let's continue on our way to Donkey Kong Country!"

Pichu raised his hand slowly. "Mr. Mario? What was the mean ghost saying about 'subspace'?"

"Yeah, what is the story behind that?" Young Link asked as well.

Even Roy could not withhold his confusion. "Doctor, is there something you are not telling us? What is this 'Subspace Incident' that apparently happened? And why was the ghost so familiar with it?"

"Okay… I don't-a know about the eye… or why King Boo showed up. But I do know the second symbol. I wasn't there personally, but Mario was. And that's one of the upsides of being the same person; your memories are shared. But I need to think about this. Don't worry though, soon I'll tell you guys everything you missed."

And with that, the raft took off and, soon leaving Luigi and Peach's waving figures behind, left the still darkened Mushroom Kingdom for the more sunny locales of Donkey Kong Country. None of the forgotten four noticed the blue wizard tailing them. None of them witnessed the clouds of darkness slowly making their way to the heart of the jungle. Most worryingly of all, none of them knew of the plans the sinister forces that were scheming around them nor of the roles would they, themselves, be cast in…

**And so ends chapter one. This wound up being significantly more humorous in tone for whatever reason, and I feel that I rushed the final act of this chapter, but otherwise, not too bad. I kind of have this idea of making Bowser "Bowsy" Jr. just ineffectual due to being adorable and generally seeming not threatening until you actually fight him. I would like to start expanding on the smashers' personalities though (Young Link being slightly cynical (Termina anyone?) Dr. Mario rounding out okay, Pichu being innocent and cheerful and Roy being protective and determined). And just so you know, I figured Pichu and Young Link would be more suited to platforming from their Universes. Roy, not only from the Fire Emblem verse but also having a faster falling speed-yeah.**

**This chapter is somewhat early due to being pre-typed. Sadly cannot say the same for chapter 3, so that might take some time.**

**Stage one of Melee's Adventure Mode is complete. Next Time: The clones have a run in with a girlfriend stealing primate and a certain, thick glasses wearing, hipster. Meanwhile, a queen of darkness and a ghost of the dead meet up with an ally responsible for overseeing the construction of a deadly superweapon…**

**Fun fact: According to tier lists, out of the four clones Young Link and Dr. Mario are the two superior ones compared to Roy and Pichu.**


	3. Vs Donkey Kong

"_Run."_

_Doctor Mario could only see darkness. All around him could see nothing but-wait. His friends-chased by eyes._

_Running._

"_They have blockaded us; cut us off from the outside. They've destroyed our weapons.' Their goal is unknown…"_

_A sealed gate._

_The clones banged on it to no avail, fear evident in their faces._

_A mischievous jester_

_A cloaked wizard _

_Mewtwo?! No-someone similar._

_Falling platforms-voiceless pleads._

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Fading…_

Dr. Mario woke up in fright. He calmed himself down. No, you're not falling to your demise- You are on a raft, with your friends, nearing Congo Jungle. Get a grip.

The raft was mostly calm at the moment. Pichu was napping peacefully in the corner, Young Link was fishing in the river, and Roy was previously engaged in thinking over what happened that day when he noticed the doctor wake up. The look on Roy's face asked Dr Mario the obvious question. In response, Mario sighed.

"Alright, alright. Young Link, Pichu, come on over here." Once the group had gathered, he began. "If what I (supposedly) remember is true, then the Subspace incident was a bad time. I'll explain in greater detail in a moment, but I should at least tell you why I'm worried: The Subspace Army, lead by their emissary The Ancient Minister and their ruler Tabuu, launched an attack on our world. He wanted to drag all of the World of Trophies into his world, and came shockingly close to doing so. He did this by taking control of Master Hand and manipulating Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario and King Dedede. No one knows how he did this or why. Part of the reason I'm concerned is because King Boo was neither seen nor heard from during that incident. Petey Piranha was there, but King Boo wasn't. Not only that, but Subspace was sealed off when Tabuu was destroyed, meaning he can't be behind King Boo's appearance."

Young Link, Roy and Pichu glanced at each other with confusion, unsure of what to make of the story Dr. Mario was telling them. They sat, listening intently as he told them everything of the Subspace Incident. High above them, watching rather than listening was a turtle wizard on a broomstick. The blue cloaked figure made sure that his prey was the correct ones before pulling out a crystal ball.

Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser was cruising in his purple car, modified so that Ludwig, Wendy O. and Bowser Jr. could fit inside as well, when his Bowser Phone started ringing.

"Oh Kamek! I expect you have news on our little 'problems'?"

"Yes your Expectantness, I have them right where I want them."

"Good job! Cause them some ruckus and try to stop them. Otherwise we'll rendezvous at Hyrule. Got it?"

"Yes King Bowser. I'll give them a meeting they'll never forget! _Hehehehe!"_ A dial tone can only be heard as Kamek laughed. Ludwig then got his father-commander-stepfather-uncle-cousin-person's attention.

"Herr Bowser, why are we bothering to chase after those pests? The princess is open for the taking, what with the castle taken over and the kingdom shrouded in darkness. Instead you _purposely _chase after the plumber and his useless friends!"

"Ludwig, I'm only going to say this once; there is a purpose for my dodging the princess. You see-" Just then, the Bowser Phone rang again, this time Master Hand.

"Bowser! This is an emergency! _Have you seen Crazy's pills?!_"

"Er, no. Why are you calling me about it?"

"It's just that, without those pills, Crazy becomes stupid chaotic rather then twisted chaotic. Meh, I'll deal with it later. By the way, you seem to be very desperate for a match against me Bowser.

"Well, you know me- I need to fight a physical god every Tuesday. It's part of my exercise regimen."

"Anyway, how is your progress on stopping the clones going?"

"It would be much easier if _I wasn't attacked by the allies I supposedly had!_"

"What are you… oh no, I forgot to tell everyone about the Adventure Tour! Too late to warn Donkey Kong… Crazy, go tell Team Zelda of what's happening!"

"YeS MaStEr $$$$" ***Crash***

"Can you improvise for a bit? Just until you get to Hyrule."

"Actually-"

"**Smashing!**" *Click*

Bowser looked furiously at the phone, angry with his employer. His anger, and paranoia, increased further when he picked the phone a third time. With an angry and scared "_**Leave me alone!"**_ Bowser threw the cursed communication device into a nearby lava lake.

"Papa?" Bowser Jr. intoned. "Who was that?"

"Just your mother Bowsy."

Wendy O's curiosity was intrigued causing her to question her father further.

"Who is the brat's mom King Dad?"

"She's no one Wendy."

"Well from the way you-"

"**She's no one Wendy.** Now that _that's _out of the way, let us continue on to Casa De Bowser." And with that, Bowser popped the brake and gunned the engine.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Donkey Konga**

**In this chapter, the clones meet Kamek, Bowser's stepfather, and Cerebus Syndrome starts to kick in.**

Everyone sat in silence, letting the doctor's tale sink in as the raft continued to float gently to the next destination.

"Yeesh…All of that happened while we were gone?"

"Yes, all that and more. Again, my knowledge is limited to what Mario remembers, but that's basically it."

"And it was really that serious?" Roy said whilst somehow keeping a straight face. Before the doctor could interject, Young Link added his own two cents.

"Ganondorf helped. It was that serious." Pichu at least tried to dissolve the heavy feeling settling on the raft.

("Don't worry guys! Maybe the mean ghost was only joking! He is probably trying to scare us away from beating Master Hand's challenge!")

A bump and a quick scan around the perimeter told the team that they had arrived at their destination.

"Well, whatever is going on, we can talk about later. Right now, let's just focus on getting the badge from Donkey Kong." Dr. Mario then cracked a grin and leapt onto the raft. "Oh Donkey Kong!" He shouted, "We're-a here to collect a badge!"

"Hehehehe… I'm afraid your monkey friend is not here right now." Everyone's eyes turned to the sky where a certain Magikoopa was riding a broomstick. The magikoopa, nicknamed Fang amongst his peers, laughed sharply at them as he readied a magic wand. "Well Mario, sorry for being late, but you know changes in plans- so unexpected. You're still as bothersome as usual I see." Kamek adjusted his glasses and smirked even more. "I also recognize your friends." Kamek giggled slightly, still wondering how two certain low tier failures still managed to win _that_ mini-tourney. Meanwhile Dr. Mario motioned for everyone to be careful of Kamek's magic.

"Well let's begin shall we?"

"Indeed, but first…" The wizard turned to Roy and Young Link and studied them. He recalled hearing about one of them winning several tourneys and he _definitely_ remembered the other. "Nice swords." He complimented bluntly. The prince and the Kokiri looked oddly at each other.

"Thanks?"

"It would be a real shame if they were to _turn into_ _flip-flops!_"

*ZAP*

Roy and Young Link looked flabbergasted at the objects in their hands. Where, once, the Sword of Seals and the Kokiri Sword were held were, in their place, two Bowser monogrammed sandals. Roy stood shell-shocked while Young Link started fishing in his pack for something…

Meanwhile Kamek turned his attention to his newest foes-The same annoying baby turned adult and-

Kamek stared at the baby Pichu for a good thirty seconds before bursting out into laughter. He almost pulled himself together in fifteen, but broke down again. Pichu confusedly looked to Dr. Mario but, having long since known how to navigate that minefield of questions, the good doctor simply shrugged and came up with a lie involving a "vibe scepter." At least, that seemed like the easier option.

"(Hehe) I-I think th-thatI… should (hehehehe) give-Give! You a fi-fi-fi-AHAHAHAHA-Ch chance." And so the hipster unloaded some magic and created two, smaller than usual, Donkey Kong copies. "ge-Get them my min-min-mi-OHOHohohohoh!" before scampering high in the sky.

Dr. Mario leapt in, fists flying ala Bruce Lee, punching and kicking the ape. The tiny monkey was on the receiving before finally getting a headbutt in and deciding it was better to give than to receive. As this was going on, Pichu was running away from his opponent, attempting to counter with a nonelectric move as often as possible. The mini Donkey Kong, on the other hand, seemed rather eager to make the lighter-than-Jigglypuff Pokemon use the key to his downfall. From the sky, Kamek watched all this.

"As expected, Mario is doing rather well for himself. Well we can't have that. The fun has gotten stale so I guess I just turn him into a trophy right-OH MY!" before he could react, a bomb blew up in the magikoopa's face. Adding injury to even more insult to injury, Young Link used his hookshot to climb up onto Kamek's broom.

"Very cleaver you amusing child, but I'm afraid it will take a lot more than mere bombs to convince me to undo my curse." Link prepared another bomb, but halted when he realized that it would be extremely suicidal to do so. Then he looked at the sandal in his hand…

Back on the ground, the doctor and the monkey continued to struggle to gain the other hand with the primate. Doing a super uppercut, Dr. Mario found an opening in the form of a Bob-omb.

'Wait!" He shouted to the approaching monkey. Dr. Mario checked his clipboard, made tsk tsk noises and continued. "It seems you are overdue for a check up. First, let me check your pulse." The monkey was confused but did what he said. "Good, now I need to check your eyes." Mini Donkey Kong number 1, feeling more relaxed, opened his eyes wide and allowed the good doctor to inspect them. "Finally, I need to check your mouth." Mini Donkey Kong number one happily complied. Seconds later he was blown into the sky.

"Don't forget to eat plenty of vitamins!"

Pichu was also very fortunate. The baby pokemon managed to stumble upon a most powerful weapon.

("Look a shiny pidgey!")

The mini Donkey Kong turned around and-

*CRACK*

Was slammed out of the park by Pichu.

"Stop that this instant you child!" Kamek commanded to Young Link who was smacking him with the sandal in his hand. Kamek's wand waved all around until he fell off his broom… and into the flare blade that the recently and accidentally returned to normal Sword of Seals was in the middle of doing.

Our heroes watched as the magikoopa spiraled into the sky, disappearing with a *twinkle*. Mario jumped off the raft and gestured to the road leading further into the jungle.

* * *

At the arena the celebrations of the fourth cycle were forth coming. Despite Sakurai's comments that this tournament would see a similar amount of participants as to the previous one, the turnout of auditions still successfully caused a blockade of Master Hand's office. For most, this wouldn't be a problem; the only reason anyone ever really saw Master Hand was to use the arena's complicated portal system to hop from one end of the trophy world/one world to another. Not coincidentally, that was not why Toad, on behalf of Princess Peach and Luigi, was asking to see Master Hand.

"But ma'am please! It's a critical emergency!"

The receptionist (whom looked like one of the many Nurse Joys from the more Pokemon inhabited regions) looked wistfully at the small panicking fungi.

"I'm sorry, but Master Hand is currently looking at auditions for new smashers and is very busy."

"B-but I have to see him! A curtain of darkness has fallen over the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser isn't responsible for it!"

"Really? Oh my. First the two over-confident smashers vanish without trace, and then the Skyworld vanishes in a black cloudy mass, now this? Things are looking much creepier these days huh- Oh my goodness are you okay?!"

An exceptionally white looking Toad nodded slowly. "_Could you please repeat that?"_

* * *

In the meantime, a blue swordsmen and a blue hedgehog were locked in a cell in a location neither of them knew of and were currently going through the seven stages of despair. Well technically one of them; Marth was still on anger while Sonic had moved on to acceptance.

Marth slammed the Falchion against the bars of the "jail cell" the two of them were in. Unfortunately, his sword made nary a dent and he was pushed to the back of the admittedly nice "cell". Truth be told, the jail cell was less of a cell and more of a bedroom, furnished with two beds, a few windows, an in room bathroom and also a nice comfy sofa, all in a room colored primarily black and red with hexagons to make up part of the flooring. It was almost as if their captors were humane, wanting them to be comfortable. For Marth it would have been enjoyable, had they not been kidnapped.

"Made any progress yet?" Sonic called from the bed he was lying on. Marth made a gesture to signal that he could really use some assistance, and Sonic replied by gesturing to his ankle that was wearing a metal bracelet. The kidnappers, somehow finding out of Sonic's speed had taken his sneakers and, in their place, put an ankle bracelet designed to shock the hedgehog if he bends in any way slightly resembling a ball. Thus, Marth was forced to hack away at these bars himself, to no avail.

"This is so frustrating! What are these bars made out of?!"

"I dunno. Something hard."

"You seem extremely calm considering you can't use your speed and you're locked up in a mysterious place."

"You are right about one thing: I really don't know where we are. But I've been thinking…"

"And?"

"I think there might be something sinister going on."

Marth gave a "You don't say" look to Sonic before sighing.

"Explain please."

Sonic sat up, his face full of thought.

"Now bear with me okay? I want to explain everything from the beginning. Now-"

"Wait, how far are we talking?"

"During the Subspace Incident, right when I saved your butts. You might want to get comfortable there pretty boy."

Marth grunted but sat down, adjusting his sister's tiara as he did.

"Okay so, that day, I had barely heard of this whole 'Subspace Army' thing. Station Square was safe, Tails and the rest of my friends were fine, the only thing happening that day was that Eggman had found yet another creature that he planned to control, or something like that. I went over and kicked his butt and the creature, one that looked like either a wisp or that alien eye squid (long story, don't ask), broke free and fled. I chased after but lost it when it flew up in the sky and outta sight. It did lead me to a large void in the planet though, so I went in, looked over a pass and-well you know.

"So after we saved the world, I didn't give much thought about the alien. It disappeared after the incident and it lead me to you guys so it's definitely a good guy right? But then I got here.

In my section of the world we have this floating island right? Kind of like the Isle of the Ancients, if that's what it was called? Well at one point, McNosehair decided to use the Chaos Emeralds to warp reality. Most places weren't hit too badly, but the island wasn't one of those places and the reality warp resurrected some ruins that seemed to act as Buttnik's center of operations. We stopped him but if we did, why did I enter this place through those ruins that shouldn't exist?"

Sonic looked up from his talking to see that Marth had a tremendously distraught look on his face.

"Sonic," He started. "I will admit: I do recall one memory of this place. I had explored this world briefly and very little I could remember of it. There is one memory I do remember and I'll most likely remember it for as long as I live. At one point I managed to visit this world's counterpart to Altea: my kingdom.

"It was heartbreaking; there is no sun on this world like there is on ours. The sky stays as it is; no rain, snow or sun, only a eerie red sky. The only difference between days was a seemingly poisonous black fog hanging in the air. Those who breathed it changed; There was one man who would steal food for his family, but once he inhaled the black fog, he turned them in to a strange, black, spherical creature!

"To say there was a famine would be insulting. Even the earth, already near useless from lack of water and nourishment, seemed poisoned as well! My people were suffering! And all I could do was watch. Some sort of force field kept me from going, and just as well because what could I do?!"

Marth quieted down after that, allowing Sonic to take a better look at him. He had heard that (apparently) Marth used to be an innocent and kind prince in his actual world, but now that was suddenly made much more apparent here.

"Who or what would be that messed up?"

"I wish I knew…"

* * *

The steampunk setting of the Kremling hideout loomed on top of a mountain overlooking Jungle Japes. A dark factory, colored rusty iron with multiple leaky, creaking pipes, cast an ominous nature throughout the entire structure. Amongst the many mechanized sounds were the sounds of footsteps as The Shadow Queen walked alongside a giant frog. The frog's eyes were perpetually closed and he wore a regal cape along with a gold crown atop his head.

"Again Ms. Shadow, everyone is doing excellently at their posts. The tower is still unnoticed; Giegue is overseeing construction of the parts and of course King Boo succeeded in gaining us a tool for creating anything we need easily. Yes, everything is going according to plan!"

"Oh really?" The ruler of darkness had an unconvinced look on her face. "Wasn't there another one in your plans?"

"Ah yes. Bellum is a bit preoccupied right now. His goal is to lure at least one of Hyrule's heroes out for us to control. Just a precaution." The Shadow Queen seemed pleased with this answer.

"And you are certain this superweapon of yours will function properly?"

"Well, to be honest, it's not our design. We simply modified it to suit our needs. However we are planning of going through with their original purpose of being mass produced. With the wizard's ability to control dreams and my new dream machine we will be able to produce all sorts of Dreamy equipment!"

Ah Dreamy Equipment; King Boo had mentioned that in his explanation. The shadowy Peach took a look at the scepter King Boo had given her. First Dreamy Bombs, now custom equipment. This dream material was very fascinating. It made her wonder why any of those samurai preferred the Dark Energy. Speaking of…

"Wart?"

"Yes?"

"Where are those soldiers now that Skyworld is cut off?"

Wart snickered.

* * *

"Honestly Mario: Why are you going soft!? Do you know how easy New Super Mario Bros 2 was?! And Link! If defeating Ganon was as easy as pulling out a fishing rod, than any self respecting fisherman could be a hero!"

The clones sat, annoyed, inside the shack of Jungle Japes as Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Senior) continued to rant about how soft "Mario" and Link were getting. The old simian was disappointed with how his former rival was "going casual" while Link was being chastised for "constantly taking the easy way out."

"And another thing! You tell those children of Bowser to actually put up a fight every once in a while!"

"Listen Cranky" Mario interrupted hoping to get a word in edgewise. "As … interesting as it has been catching up, we need to know where Donkey Kong is."

"Donkey? Oh yeah, that turtle on the broomstick came by and took him round back. Now then, can you tell that bigwig Shiguru to stop nerfing the Chucks?! Two hits?! Shameful, shameful…"

The team ran outside and, true to Cranky's word, the smug magician was standing behind a giant sized ape. The ape was wearing a monogrammed tie and had swirling eyes.

"So Mario, you and your friends finally made it here. And it only took you four hours." Mario and Roy made a motion towards the wizard only for him to wave them off. "Oh no, you won't be fighting me. Instead, you will be fighting your friend here. Of course, with his size, it will be near impossible. _Ehehehe!"_ Kamek made a motion with his wand and Donkey Kong growled antagonistically. Dr. Mario, Young Link, Roy and Pichu prepped themselves as the monkey stepped forwards…

…Slipped on a banana peel, tripped and fell into the rapids. Everyone stared, completely stunned and mouths agape, at Kamek.

"Huh. Would you look at that? I guess I'll just have to report back to King Bowser now. What are the odds? If only Kammy wasn't on vacation…" Still in a daze, Kamek left, muttering under his breath.

"…Did that just happen?" Link asked.

"Yes it did." The doctor cracked a huge grin. "Guys, it seems like Lady Luck is smiling down on us today!"

A simian roar of approval filled the air. Donkey Kong pulled himself effortlessly back up onto the floating boards of Jungle Japes, now free of Kamek's mind control and held up a hand for a high five.

The team felt proud as they watched DK hand Dr. Mario the second badge they needed. Even Cranky Kong, no doubt caught up in the moment, said something rather good-natured.

"Yes, me, Donkey Kong and Mario go way back. Sometimes extremely far back. But, it's touching to see those two still good friends. Friends, especially best friends, need to stick together. Hey you okay kid?" Link's eyes darkened before he realized that he had stopped halfway to reaching for the ocarina of time. He shook himself and gave a stepford smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay! Don't worry about me!" Cranky grunted, allowing the boy to pull out the instrument and play the Song of Soaring.

* * *

"...And that is why I messed with the emotions and thoughts of the swordsman and his ladyfriend!"

A swordsman that appeared to be made of pure darkness looked at a being that was shaped like a star and made of the same material.

"And you almost blew our cover just for that."

"Sure did!"

The swordsman made no movements, although a noise and a slight billow of the red bandana it was wearing suggested that it was sighing. Despite its appearance of a dull greenish rope lacking holes suggesting a lack of arms, the swordsman still produced a purple grey sword.

"Nebula, did you destroy those Light Arrows?"

The star, Nebula, looked abashed

"Well, I kinda-sorta-maybe got a bit out of control in the armory-"

"Did you do it?"

"Oh sure!"

"Then that is all I require of you at the moment."

Nebula looked despondent, but did as requested (No doubt flying back to Iceberg to find someone to yell at). The swordsman sighed. As useless as Nebula usually is, he did destroy the weapons of light and give a rather good idea on what to do with the intruders. Speaking of-

It turned to the three unconscious bodies on the ground. The eye of the creature, dressed blue via its visor inspected the prisoners closely. The red haired one reminded it of the blue human captive, the small one appeared to be an optimistic child (something that will have to be taken care of in some way) and the last intruder- he was important. He held the information that the core seeks. Then, the core will have a way of spreading its influence more directly.

The swordsman of darkness suddenly heard footsteps and arrow slings. No doubt the Hero of Time, back from looking for the guards. It was easy to subdue him: Just wait for him to notice his friends and pick him off in his moment of horror.

As expected, the boy came running into the courtyard of the castle, found his friends and stopped dead in his tracks for a second. Alas, even that second managed to cost him a whack to the head, not enough to turn him into a trophy, but painful none the less.

So, the ghost and the puppets were right. A bunch of clones going on a tour around the multiverse eh? The swordsman knew from experience that someone running "incidentally" into a scheme laid out by someone else was not incidental in the slightest. It would have to either kill them, or break their resolve so badly that they won't want to continue. Before it could though, one of those blasted Hylian guards came running onto the scene.

"Brilliant, my fellow! You've captured five more trespassers? Come along and we'll bring them before the king himself."

The swordsman wanted desperately to kill the guard and the intruders, but that would create a risk of blowing its cover and making its leader _very_ unhappy. The swordsman had one comfort though: It already had most of the parts to break the Hero of Time in place already...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**If you didn't get the joke: Sometimes the giant computer players have horrible AI that causes them to self-destruct and Giant Donkey Kong proves that point very clearly.**

**So, this chapter was rife with plot developments, yet it still is loosely based on the original Kongo Jungle stage. This will probably fail to hold true for a few stages that I've planned out (especially Pokemon Stadium) but for the most part I'm trying to keep as true as possible to most of the stages. (Compare with The Epic Quest of Pichu where there was so much crack humor and subplots that it got confusing really fast.)**

**As some may notice, the plot point of Wart's involvement was changed slightly and King Boo's appearance was cut. This is partially laziness and partially to make Wart a credible threat. **

**Meanwhile, the reason that (so far) the Koop Troop appears to be minor annoyances will quickly be revealed in thee next chapter. Also, Dr. Mario's nightmare at the beginning of the chapter is more significant than what one might think.**

**Lastly: I **_**did**_** pre-write most of chapter three/four by the time this is uploaded… But due to a section being A. ripe for much needed development for the conflict of that chapter and B. an anticlimax I'm going to be adding to it. And since there is still a lot of that chapter to go before it is finished, it might take a while.**

**On that note: Next Time-**

** The plot of the story begins to pick up as the clones head for Hyrule to retrieve the third badge and they find themselves at the mercy of Link, Zelda, the koopa royal family and a mysterious swordsman…**

**Fun Fact: Bowser was the Big Bad/ Main villain of The Epic Quest of Pichu. He was meant to show up at the end of the story (after Master Hand was defeated) and turn into Giga Bowser, despite not appearing beforehand.**


End file.
